


BAD END: Witnessing a World In Flames

by GhostySoldier



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Gen, Pokemon Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostySoldier/pseuds/GhostySoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where Calem and Serena failed to stop Team Flare, the Elite Four and Diantha step in to try to stop them. However, one of their own betrays them, and they must fight as their Pokemon fall before them. Story is better than summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BAD END: Witnessing a World In Flames

Wikstrom stood at the head of the group, his hand on the hilt of his sword. His expression was very solemn. He would not admit it, but he was scared. Calem and Serena, Sycamore’s protégées, had been unable to stop Lysandre from activating the ultimate weapon, and the Legendary Pokemon had been stolen from them. Now it was up to him and the rest of the Elite Four to stop him.

He and the others were running down to where the Pokemon was being kept, his heart thumping in his chest. Suddenly he skid to a stop, throwing his arms out to shield his fellows. Siebold put a trembling hand on his arm, and he looked back. The blonde man made eye contact with him and shook his head, he was sure they would be alright. Slowly, Wikstrom lowered his arms, and looked toward the scientists before them.

The five Team Flare scientists wore smirks on their faces, their Pokemon growling threateningly at the Elite. Wikstrom clenched his fists and growled, getting into a fighting stance. “While you five may stand in our way presently, it shall not be so much longer. We shall defeat you and banish the weapon from whence it came!”

There was a chorus of laughter from the scientists..and from a voice behind him. He flinched and turned his head, his deep blue eyes widening in shock. Malva strode past them, smirking just as evilly as the scientists were. There was a collective gasp among the remaining Elite. “M..Malva..? What sort of madness has entered your head?!” Wikstrom cried out, fully confused and even more scared than before..and it was starting to show.

Malva turned to face them and laughed, sending her Pyroar out from its Pokeball.  “You fools, you honestly didn’t think I was part of them? Stylish with fire-type Pokemon! It’s so OBVIOUS!” She grinned, her orange eyes burning with malice. They all winced in response, looking at each other sadly. The message between them was clear, _‘We should have known.’_

Wikstrom bit his lip and looked down, unsure of what to do now. He drew out one of his Pokeballs..he was at a type disadvantage for sure, but..he had to try and fight. He had to protect his friends..no..his _family._ Malva laughed darkly. “Oh, so you’re going to battle us, huh? Well, there’s one condition here. It’s a battle to the death.”

That definitely gave him pause...He looked back at Diantha, who nodded sadly. She didn’t see any other choice. They _had_ to stop Team Flare, it was do or die at this point anyway. Wikstrom nodded. “Alright, but I give you fair warning, I will not fall so quickly!”

With a flourish of his wrist, he threw the Pokeball forward, sending out his Klefki companion. “I know you can do it!” he called, and the fairy keychain nodded in understanding. Malva scoffed. “A Klefki? Don’t make me laugh! Pyroar, use Flamethrower, FULL POWER!!”

Wikstrom paled and tensed up, heart thumping in his chest. “KLEFKI, DODGE IT!!” he cried out, but his voice was quickly drowned out by the roaring of the flames as Malva’s Pyroar let loose its most powerful Flamethrower. He shielded he face from the heat, squinting to try to see how his Pokemon was doing...

Much to his horror, when the flames died down, there was nothing there. Nothing left but a little puddle of liquid metal on the floor. “K..klefki...” he murmured, shakily bringing up another Pokeball, tears welling up in those sapphire eyes. “I w-will avenge you!! PROBOPASS, GO!”

The Rock/Steel type Pokemon huffed, and glared at Malva, as it was sent from its Pokeball. It could feel its trainer’s pain, and knew one of its comrades had fallen. Malva only grinned, as though their pain and anger only fueled her drive to defeat him. “Oh, you think that’s gonna knock me down? Pyroar, return, and Torkoal, come on out!!”

The lava tortoise let out a cry, and stomped down. It knew what Malva’s order would be. The two Pokemon Masters called out their attacks at the same time. “Torkoal, use Earthquake!” “Probopass, Power Gem, and QUICK!!”

Torkoal stomped its feet hard on the floor, causing it to shake underneath them, rubble falling down on them. Probopass quickly attacked Torkoal, the sharp power-infused gems sinking deep into its shell and penetrating its body. Both Pokemon let out cries of pain as the attacks hit. Torkoal’s legs buckled beneath it, and it let out one more cry before it perished, one of the gems had struck it through the chest. Probopass sank to the ground, trembling. Thanks to its ability it had survived the onslaught of rubble. It looked back at Wikstrom and let out a pleading cry. Wikstrom grimaced and reached for a Full Restore, but Malva waved her finger as she sent out her Talonflame. “Ah-ah-ah! No items in a fight to the death!”

The man froze up and looked at her. “Wh-what..?!” he gasped out. She laughed and pointed. “Talonflame, Flare Blitz, NOW!” “NO!!”

The scene was once again engulfed in flames, and there was another pained screech as the attack landed. Wikstrom clutched at his chest and trembled, feeling the pain his Pokemon felt before it lost its life. The tears finally started to fall. “No..NO! NO, YOU WITCH..!!” he cried out, stopping himself before he said anything worse. Two Pokemon left, Aegislash and Scizor....In his desperation he sent them both out, as Malva sent her Chandelure alongside Talonflame.

It was over before it even began. Scizor was struck down with a powerful Flamethrower, and Aegislash with a Flare Blitz. As the life of his last Pokemon was extinguished, so was his spirit. Wikstrom sank to his knees, staring in complete horror at their remains. His eyes glazed over, seeming to lose any light and spirit they once held. “I....I....”

He buried his face in his hands and sobbed, mourning the loss of his companions. “I’m so sorry..!” he choked out. “I’ve failed you...a-all of you...”

A gentle, but firm hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up, tears streaming down his face. Siebold looked down at him, his grey eyes cold but with a hint of sympathy. “Step back, Wikstrom...you fought hard, but now, it’s over. I will fight now. I will make sure they were not sacrificed in vain.”

Then he stepped forward, expression solemn and angry. Wikstrom trembled and got to his feet, backing up. Drasna took his arm and gently sat him down against the wall, drying his tears and comforting the distraught knight. It was Siebold’s turn now.


End file.
